1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mineral fiber production, and in particular to method and apparatus for limiting the emission of airborne byproduct material which is incidental to the manufacture of fiber products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of producing mineral fiber, a spinning unit is utilized for fiberizing molten slag with air or steam. The fiber is conveyed through a blow chamber or collection chamber by down draft fans to a conveyer belt where it is removed by various methods and put into a conventional bagger. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that since it is not a closed system, the lint or airborne flywool byproduct cannot be completely contained, thereby allowing a large quantity of fugitive airborne particles to be emitted into the atmosphere and contributing to pollution of the environment. Because of its damaging ecological effect, this airborne, fugitive fly byproduct must be captured or recovered before the air stream in which it is entrained is discharged into the atmosphere.
The uncontrolled emission of these airborne particles into the atmosphere presents formidable problems because of the increasing emphasis on environmental quality which has led to surveillance and regulation by federal and local authorities. Federal and local legislation in this area no longer permit uncontrolled emissions from mineral fiber plants. Clean air legislation regulates the acceptable amount of particulate material and the consitituency of effluent gases from such operations. Failure to abide by the regulatory acts can result in penalties as well as the imposition of permanent injunctions against such operation. Further, new operators must demonstrate in pilot operations that such emissions fall below the established minimum level before a permit for continuous full scale operation will be granted.
In view of the damaging effect of uncontrolled emissions on the ecology, the increasingly tighter controls imposed on such operations by federal and local authorities, and in view of the increasing demand for mineral fiber products, there is an urgent need for new and improved equipment which limit such emissions to safe levels while allowing the mineral fiber process to be operated efficiently on a large scale to meet product demand.